


Room to Grow

by Ookamisan



Series: Sexathoning [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Male Solo, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Top Derek, Watersports, abuse of condoms, kegel exercises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookamisan/pseuds/Ookamisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek makes it his duty to figure out how to control his knot for Stiles. Kinks are found along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room to Grow

**Author's Note:**

> i just????   
> ok brain   
> non beta'd

"Aarh! Stiles!" Derek grits his teeth, growling a warning as Stiles slowly and torturously stroked up his cock.

"I'm not going to be able to knot slowly if you fucking edge me!" Derek snapped, clenching his fists under his lower back where he was laying on them, trying to control his need to take over.

"How do you know? You've never actually knotted slowly before." Stiles smirked, twisting his hand around the swollen, purple head.

Derek growled again, arching his head back into the pillows, shoulders bunching and muscles bulging in an effort to hold back.

Suddenly Stiles began jerking in hard, quick strokes that made messy slopping sounds.

Derek gasped and arched his hips up off the bed into Stiles's grip.

Stiles stopped, pulling away altogether, making Derek growl even louder, this time in irritation.

They followed that rhythm for several minutes; Stiles stroking him in a firm, tight grip and then releasing when Derek seemed close.

When Stiles started stroking tip to base, twisting at the head and smacking against the base in the same manner that Derek likes to fuck, Derek's toes curled and his thighs flexed.

"Ohh fuck!" Derek felt his cock burn and his lower belly boil as his orgasm built quickly.

When the base began to swell, Stiles pulled away, and Derek roared in what seemed like pain.

Stiles watched as Derek's entire body tightened, his cock bobbing, veins bulging, before he fell back against the bed once more with a whine.

This time Stiles massaged the sides of Derek's golf ball sized knot with his thumbs, pressing back and forth.

In what seemed like less than a second, Derek cursed loudly, his entire body locked once again, and his knot bulged completely. "Fuhck." Derek babbled, his body locked in stillness. Two thick globs of cum worked their way down his shaft before his hips drew back and thrust up again without his control and shot thick watery ropes.

"Well that didn't work." Stiles said from the floor, where he had dashed for cover as Derek lay limp on the bed.  
\---

Derek was determined to learn how to control his knot. He'd looked up how on the internet and found plenty of videos of Alphas doing just that. Videos of Alphas slowly knotting their own fists in almost an edging manner, as well as filling their partners. He found a couple videos of others controlling the Alpha's knot in bdsm style but he never found anything that actually explained how to practice. So he took what he saw from the videos and tried applying it to himself.

Derek tried every day when he was home alone for a week, and failed everytime. He either knotted too quickly, or not at all. He considered that maybe he had too much of a goal in mind. He waited a few days to try again, pleasuring Stiles with only his hands and mouth, reducing him to tears and laughter like when they were teenagers. Leaving Stiles too exhausted to reciprocate.

Derek had a day off of work while Stiles had classes and he was determined to spend it "researching". He focused less on how to control his knot, and just looking up videos of different knotting kinks. He found one that he particularly liked, even though it was a bit vanilla in it's category, of an alpha jerking off with a condom.

However he felt arousal tingle in his stomach when he watched the alpha's knot bulge, ballooning the condom and stretching it to it's limit as he filled it to the brim with cum, grunting behind the camera.

He found a few like that, alpha's fucking aggressively into condoms and filling them, on one occasion to literally bursting and spilling a mess everywhere.

By this time, Derek was rock hard with the desire to try this. When he went to grab a condom, he found the box empty. He huffed, a little irritated at having this opportunity taken away. Then he remembered the stupid fleshlight shaped like a wolf's muzzle Stiles had bought. That would have to do.

He grabbed the muzzle and lube, and headed back to the couch where he pulled up more videos of knotting. He decided to tease himself and, chucking his trousers, he filled the fleshlight with lube and slid it slowly down his cock. He groaned at the feeling of the tight ribbing encasing his cock. Then, he gingerly set it down along his hip, leaving himself enclosed but not touching himself as he watched more videos.

He rewatched videos of alphas filling the condoms, and he felt his cock pulse inside the fleshlight. When the base of his cock throbbed, he turned his attention to it. It was just starting to fill, not looking like much, but the skin was getting tight, holding more tension. He pushed the fleshlight down with his palm so the silicone wolf nose was scrunched up against his pubic bone, the tip of his dick pressed into the pleasurable bumps at the end of the toy.

He groaned as his knot swelled a fraction, and quickly took his hand off. The weight of the toy threatened to pull his dick down and fall off but he flexed hard and managed to keep it on. When he flexed, his bladder suddenly gave a sharp zing and he grunted. He fought the urge and pushed the toy harshly down again and wiggled it so the bumps tickled his urethra.

He moaned, letting his head fall back and unconsciously thrust his hips forward. He fought his building orgasm by pushing like he needed to piss. Instead, his knot swelled another fraction. He stared down at his cock simultaneously shocked at the battling sensations, and surprised that he possibly found his method to controlling his knot.

His knot threatened to deflate so he once again stroked the toy in quick succession and then pushed as if he was going to pee while stroking himself. His knot swelled very quickly, stretching the silicone mouth thin, locking inside. He pulled on the toy, watching the silicone stretch obscenely around his knot, the rubber squaking in protest. Stiles would kill him if he tore it.

There was no way to move the toy now, but Derek was stuck right at the edge, and he desperately squeezed the tip of the toy down on his head, grinding and pinching the bumps into his head.

Derek had his head thrown back, mouth open and hips humping erratically as he overstimulated the head. He didn't know if he was pissing, cumming or both as he felt a strong pulse of hot liquid jet out of his cock. The feeling built up until he was absolutely sure he was cumming. Thick ropes filling the toy. He didn't let up as he came down from his high, making his cock swell even more before he let out a groan, pissing inside the toy with such strength that he heard it filling the toy.

The hot liquid rolled down to his knot and quickly filled the wolf muzzle, small drips leaking out. He made a tight ring round the base of his cock to keep his knot up as he gingerly got up and walked to the bathroom, kneeling in the shower as he waited for his knot to shrink, the toy hanging from his cock.

As it did, the cum and urine began to bubble out before the toy fell off with gravity, making a thud and splat as the mess spilled out.

Derek smiled to himself. He would have to try again to make sure he could pull this off with Stiles.   
\---

Derek perfected his technique of controlling his knot over the next few weeks. He discovered kegel exercises along the way, and was very entertained as he grew more acquainted with his muscles than he thought he ever could. Sitting on the couch one day, lounging back relaxed as he flexed repeatedly. His cock starting out soft, and gradually growing as he flexed and released, bobbing more and more as he got harder.

He had slowly become aware of his knot as a separate entity to his cock. He could flex it and get it to grow just a little bit before he was even fully hard.

At the moment he was flexing and dripping precum constantly onto the couch cushion beneath him, cock a deep red and burning. He paused for a moment, head still resting back, eyes closed and arms relaxed, taking deep breaths and focusing on his knott. He followed a rhythm of pushing like he was going to pee for two seconds, and flexing for one. He did this for a minute and gradually his know began to swell at every push.

Derek's breathing was getting heavier and louder, gripping the couch now, going on the balls of his feet and unconsciously rocking his hips as he imagined Stiles on his cock.

His orgasm hit, veins on his knot bulging as thick streams of cum shot out to coat the couch and floor in front of his feet, claws stuck in the couch.

He was almost convinced that Stiles had forgotten about the idea of knotting until the next night he blurted out, "So are you ever going to knot me or...?"

Derek smirked. "I dunno. Do you deserve it?"

"Wha-? Why wouldn't I deserve it? I'm the best boyfriend ever and you love my ass. You've been neglecting it." Stiles pouted.

"I'm pretty sure last night did not count as neglect."

"Fingers are not the same thing, Derek."

"Fine." Derek tossed his book down onto the nightstand, trying not to show his eagerness as he opened the drawer and grabbed an alpha durable condom while Stiles grabbed the lube.

"I think someone is more excited than they care to showww." Stiles sing-songed, smirking at Derek as he chucked his boxers, spreading his ass to Derek's view as he wiped lube along it.

Derek growled, pulling Stiles close by the hips and dived down to press his hot tongue to Stiles's pucker.

Stiles opened his mouth, letting out a soft, "Ohh!" and rolled to lay on his stomach, spreading his legs to allow Derek full access.

Derek was fucking his tongue in and out within minutes, Stiles trembling under the attention.

Derek pulled up, swaddling Stiles's hips and shoving three large fingers into Stiles as he used his other hand to slide a condom on.

He pumped and prodded with his fingers, making Stiles's ass jiggle occasionally.

"Jesus, Derek." Stiles huffed, clenching the bed spread in his fists as his prostate was assaulted, leaking precum.

Derek pulled his fingers out, stretching the rim wide as he pressed his flared head inside.

Stiles moaned at the initial penetration, and then yelped as Derek sunk to the hilt.

"Oh, Ghod, Der." Stiles said, pressing back with his hips.

Derek braced himself on his fists above Stiles much like a gorilla, pressing himself balls deep, and flexed.

Stiles didn't say much until Derek was repeatedly flexing, exercising his kegels inside.

"D-Derek, that's weird, what are- nhh!" Stiles tried wiggling his hips.

As punishment, Derek pulled out to the tip and slammed back in.

"Ahh! Derek what the fuck?"

Derek flexed again, holding the strain and ground in impossibly deeper, hiking his legs over Stiles's hips so Stiles had to push his legs behind him.

Derek ground his hips in a circular motion and thrust minutely, making Stiles moan.

"Derek please."

Derek began rabbiting into Stiles, slapping violently against Stiles, who was jostled and his cries were cut short. "A-a-a-a-ah!"

Derek sat back, pushing Stiles's hips into the bed so he was hitting his prostate dead on.

"Oh fuck fuck Derek! I'm cumming! It's too fast! Shit!"

Derek slammed in, lifting Stiles up to his chest and pushed like he practiced.

Stiles gripped Derek's hand desperately as his own cock bobbed erratically, trying to cum.

Stiles only seemed to take a breath in as suddenly his hole was being stretched. "Oh God!"

Derek stopped, holding Stiles to his chest and rubbed his abdomen above his cock, making Stiles squirm and whine. "You want more, Stiles?"

Stiles nodded his head, trying to practically sit on Derek's cock.

Derek flexed and pushed again, gritting his teeth in concentration.

Stiles whined as his hole expanded further.

Derek pulled experimentally, and laughed sadistically as his knot actually popped out painfully, then shoved it back in.

"Derek you're so mean." Stiles whimpered, staring up at Derek. Derek called out his fib though, seeing the glint in Stiles's eye.

"Faker."

"What? It did hurt, ass."

"Yeah but that poor innocent princess act is so fake. You can take it." Derek said, shoving deeper, pulling Stiles down by the hips and swelling his knot further.

Stiles groaned this time, dropping his head. "Y-you're right. But fuck Derek. You like it t-too."

"That's true." Derek said as his knot swelled enough to lock inside. He let go of Stiles, who lay face down again as Derek rocked his hips, not even bothering to hold onto him as his knot kept Stiles in place.

"Oh shit shit. Derek that's so good!" Stiles bit his lip, bearing down, letting the knot suddenly pop in deeper, right against his prostate.

"Oh God, yes! Derek I'm going to cum!"

"Don't you dare." Derek said, pushing with all his might, toes flexing as his knot burned and his control snapped. His knot pulsed angrily, making Stiles scream and shoot into the bedspreat, Derek following suit with a roar.

He sat back and pulled Stiles back up into his arms. He pushed and massaged down on Stiles's abdomen. "You came without my permission."

Stiles gripped Derek's hand desperately. "Oh fuck off you came too! Damn it, Derek!"

Stiles's eyes shot open as Derek growled, the condom suddenly expanding so much that Stiles could feel it stretching beyond it's limit, burning hot deep inside. "What the- Are you fucking pissing? Really?"

Derek took Stiles's cock in hand, pinching the tip as he viciously pressed on Stiles's bladder as well. "I'm not the only one."

Stiles screwed down on Derek's knot painfully when Derek shoved the tip of his thumb into Stiles's urethra, urine quickly bubbling up and shooting out and soaking the bedspread.

"God! Really? Fuck! Hnng!"

When Stiles was done, Derek hauled him up, arm under each leg and carefully walked to the bathroom. "Ohh God, Derek your dick is pressing so hard on my prostate like this. Shitt I might actually cum again."

"Sorry to say I'm about done." Derek said as he stepped into the shower, gingerly setting Stiles on his feet. Derek had to squat slightly since he was taller. He slowly pulled his wilting knot out, hand holding onto the condom. His knot made a wet pop, and Stiles moaned as the balooned condom was slowly guided out.

Derek removed the condom, tying it and managing to not make much of a mess, carefully placing it into the garbage bin.

"That gave me an idea." Stiles said, staring at the bin.

"Oh no."


End file.
